


No More Social Niceties

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick feels he's getting too old with keeping up his rounds at Bruce's New Years party now. Damian pulls him aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Social Niceties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varebanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/gifts).



> prompt from varevare (on tumblr):  
> Can I prompt dD, something with champagne in new years?

Having snuck away, Dick finds that being whisked away from the party is a huge improvement on his mood. Lately, anything that had to deal with spending time with Damian seemed better than whatever he had been doing.  
  
If there was one thing they had together, it was the extravagant New Years party Bruce threw every year. Damian was one thing, but for Dick being around everyone past three (as per usual) in the morning was a tad too much.  
  
Hence why he hadn’t put in much effort with resisting Damian. If there was ever a moment that Dick understood the teen more than usual, this would be it. Seeking solace in the library was a Damian move, but the quiet atmosphere was very welcoming for the exhausted older man.  
  
Far beyond the chatter and footsteps and chairs scraping from behind the wooden door, Dick can hear the ten minute warning before the new year. What he doesn’t realize is that the teen is loosening his tie and unbuttoning his coat and shirt. Dick sighs, reaching up to ruffle Damian’s hair fondly, smiling up at the glare he gets.  
  
"You are ridiculous, Grayson."   
  
Dick hums, patting Damian’s cheek before dropping his hand to grab the younger man’s hands. He pulls him until he’s satisfied with a lapful of Damian.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Damian moves to slip the tie from the alderman’s collar, hanging it on the backrest of the love seat.  
  
"Pushing yourself past social protocols and doing so for approximately four hours straight is difficult to manage even for you."  
  
Dick feels his head loll to the side resting it next to his tie.  
  
"I used to be able to go for more than that."  
  
"As I’ve heard," Damian murmurs, reaching over for his champagne glass from the table. "I recall Pennyworth giving you the name of social butterfly when he was reminiscing your youth."  
  
"I’m losing that title, Dami. I’m -dare I say- getting too old for this."  
  
The frown that Damian gives him makes the older man smile. The teen has always voiced his disapproval over Dick’s complaining about his age. The first two times had been genuine, but after that Dick brings the topic up lightly every now and then. The fact that Damian insists on making Dick feel better is heartwarming.   
  
The older man plucks the glass from his hand, taking a sip just as Damian’s scowl grows deeper.  
  
"You are getting older, but your obsession with keeping up social appearances over long periods of time  _is_  ridiculous.”  
  
Damian claims his drink back, never breaking eye contact as he takes a sip of his own. After he learned just how good he looked doing that, he’s gone and made it a habit to do so a lot  during family parties, such as this one. Even more so when Dick pointed it out.  
  
Through the door they hear the start of the ten second countdown.  
  
"Do you remember what we were doing around this time last year?" Dick questions. He feels no guilt when Damian ducks his head, cheeks probably heating up at the memory. "We’ve got your glass of champagne and can get Jason to sneak us some more to do a repeat. Make it the start of a new tradition between us two."  
  
The teen shifts when Dick blatantly grips his ass through his slacks, putting the glass down before taking Dick’s head in both of his hands.  
  
"Your fascination with pouring alcoholic beverages all over my body makes you a pervert, Grayson."  
  
Dick grins up at him, loving just how clear and passionate Damian’s eyes are, and moves first, kissing the boy on the lips softly. He relishes the taste of the bitter bite of alcohol and fruitiness. (Bruce had taken a liking to pear flavors in his champagne this year). It fits with the lightly spicy way Damian smells, surprisingly. He takes his time in keeping it slow, refusing Damian’s nips and licks. He likes it when Damian is horny tipsy, despite his best efforts to make Dick feel comfortable, he’s more openly desperate to get off.  
  
They break apart, staring into each other’s eyes, not even when Dick picks the drink up to tilt it up to Damian’s mouth for him to take another sip. This time, when they do kiss again, the taste of the champagne is so much stronger. The remaining droplets trickle down into Dick’s mouth just before he licks his way into Damian’s mouth to get more of the unique taste of Damian and alcohol.  
  
They’re so concentrated on each other that they don’t even hear the cheers and faint, possibly drunken, singing of Auld Lang Syne through the door, finding it much more interesting to end this year and start the next with this one fruity and bitter kiss.


End file.
